For Better or for Worst
by Fantasy Dreamer
Summary: alternate reality...one night serena and darian get drunk and...(you gotta read and find out)...this is my first fanfiction so please R
1. Default Chapter Title

For Better or for Worst

Chapter 1

By: Fantasy Dreamer

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and the characters in Sailor Moon does not belong to me...It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. 

Rating: PG-13

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Darien's POV~

Ooooohhhh*groans*...someone help me...I'm dying. My head hurts, and I feel like I'm gonna throw up. Oh God, how much did I drink last night. And how the hell did I get back to my apartment last night. Wait! this isn't my bedroom?!...where the hell am I?...Think, you idiot! ok...I had a really bad day at the office, then I went to the Silver Lounge for a few drink,(he he...more than a "few") then I remember talking to this beautiful lady who was sitting next to me, and...um...there was a plane...lots of bright lights that made my eyes hurt...that's all?...come on you stupid brain! That lady again, why is her image keep coming up? Oooh...I'm gonna throw up

End of Darien's POV~

Darian slowly gets out of bed, a little disoriented. He looks around looking for the bathroom, but instead, he finds a naked girl with tangled in her long blond hair and the white bed sheet laying on the bed next to where Darien was. She moans and slowly stars to wake up.

Serena's POV~

Ow my God, my head!...I must have died and gone to heaven...no, wait, I can't be in heaven if I'm feeling pain...I must be in hell then. Ohhhhhh*groans* what did I do in my life that was so horrible that I went to hell? I knew I shouldn't have spread that rumor about Suzy Tayler back in high school. 

Where the hell am I? This looks like a bedroom...but whose?...certainly not mine. Oh God, I can't open my eyes, they hurt too much. I knew I shouldn't have drank that much. Why the hell did I drank so much, I've never drink...It's because of Alan...ugh!...I was such a fool for believing that he'd fall in love with me. I better get up and try to compose back my life...or what's left of it.

End of Serena's POV~

Serena moaned a little as she got up because the sudden movement caused her head to hurt. She slowly opened her eyes and tried her best to adjust to the morning light that was filtering in through the curtain. Suddenly, Serena noticed that someone was watching her. She turned her head and saw a guy with black hair, and blue eyes...and he was completely naked...wait, so was she...Serena scrambled out of bed taking the bed sheet with her. 

Darien and Serena just stood there trying to figure out what happened last night. Darian was the first to speak:

"Okay, first of all, lets not panic." 

"What do you mean not panic?! I wake up one morning in a stranger's bed naked, and you expect me to stay calm?!"

"Hey, this is a surprise for me too. It isn't everyday I wake up in a hotel room with a gorgeous women whom I just met last night."

"We're in a hotel room?" Serena whispered. "Oh my God!...I'm ruined"

"No, you're not ruined. We just gotta figure out what happened last night."

"Isn't it obvious what happened last night." she said as she pointed towards the bed. "And can you please cover yourself up?" 

That's when Darien noticed that he still didn't have anything on. He grabbed a pair of trouser that was lying on the floor and put it on. "Better?"

"I gotta get out of here. I have to get back home or else my room mate will start to worry about me."

Serena went around the room looking for her stuff. As soon as she gathered up all her stuff, she went into the bathroom to get dressed and wash up. Darien picked up the phone to order some breakfast when a brochure next to the telephone caught his eye. 

"uh-oh"

Just then, Serena came out of the bathroom wearing the black cocktail dress from last night. 

"well, Mr....uh...I didn't quite catch your name...never mind, I don't want to know, anyways...this has been quite a day, something I would rather forget, nonetheless, I doubt I'll be seeing you in the future, if so, let's pretend we've never met..."

"wait, miss, there's something you should know..."

but Serena wasn't paying attention, she just kept blabbing on while heading toward the door. "...I wish you the best of luck...good bye..."

"but...wait..." *click* Serena had left

1...2...3...*...10 *knock knock*

Darien smiled a little at the amusement and went to go open the door.

Serena barged into the room looking like she was about to have a mental break down. "we're not in New York?!."

Darien handed her the brochure he was holding. "No. I believe we're in Las Vegas, Nevada."

"what the hell are we doing in Vegas...oh god,...don't tell me we...uh...we..."

"No! no, I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation why we're in Vegas."

By now, both of them began to panic because they have absolutely no idea what happened last night. 

"well, I don't see a ring on my finger." said Serena

"I remember a lot of casinos, but no wedding chapel. And I can't find a copy of a marriage certificate anywhere, so we must have just gotten drunk, flew to Vegas, gambled a bit, checked into a hotel, and...um*cough*...went to sleep." said Darien

"yeah, yeah, I like that...that sounds good to me." Serena said hastily. 

"yeah...well, um...we should get to the airport and book a flight to New York." said Darien.

"If you don't mind, I think it'd be best if I leave now, and you can get on a later flight." Serena said a little nervously. 

"sure, sure. I don't mind"

"thank you. Well, um, bye" 

"bye"

And Serena left the hotel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We will now be boarding passenger for flight 626, a non stop flight to New York"

After Serena boarded the plane and took her seat, she began to think about the man from this morning. There was something about him that made her feel...something...she didn't know what it was...it was very foreign to her. She just couldn't get the image of his face out of her mind. His black hair, his blue eyes, his pouty lip, tall, muscular, but not too much. *come on Serena, you shouldn't be thinking about him...you should forget about him. What are the chance of running into him again. (sigh)Only if you hadn't gotten into that stupid argument with Alan, this never would have happened.*

~flashback~

Serena and Alan was at a fancy restaurant eating dinner. They've been going out for over a year. 

"I'm going to the bar and get something to drink while they get our order."

"alright, but be back soon, our order should be here in a few minute."

Alan disappeared into an adjoining room where the bar was. Serena sat at the table alone waiting for Alan to return. A few minute later, the food arrived, but Alan hasn't. It's been over ten minutes now and Serena was wondering why it was taking him so long to get a drink. She got up and headed toward the bar. What she saw when she got there gave her the shock of her life. There was Alan sitting on a stool in front of the bar...and a another women sitting next to him. She was practically sitting on his lap and they were kissing. Serena ran back into the dining room, grabbed her purse and rushed out of the restaurant without Alan noticing her. She hailed a cab and left...but she had no where else to go. She didn't feel like facing anyone right now. After a few minutes she passed by a bar called the Silver Lounge. *I could definitely use a drink right about now.* She paid the cab driver and went into the Silver Lounge. The place was dark and empty, probably because it's almost closing time. She walked up to the bar and ordered a _strong _drink. That's when she noticed _him _sitting next to her. 

~end of flashback~

"Attention passengers, we will soon be arriving at our destination. Please return to your seat and fasten your seat belt..."

Serena, who must have dozed off, woke up to the sound on the intercom. *finally, I'm home. I just want to go home and forget about all that happened since last night.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Darien was staring at the door where she just left. *I didn't even ask her for her name. Oh well, I probably will never see her again...But what if something really did happen last night.* 

suddenly there was a knock at the door. *could it be her again?* Darien went to go open the door, but it wasn't her, it was his pilot. 

"Andrew! What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick you up Mr. Shield. You and that young lady wanted to go to Las Vegas last night and so you called me to ready the private jet. Um...where is the young lady, if I may ask."

"oh, she went back to New York by herself." Darien said a little disoriented.

"Alright. Should I get the jet ready for the flight back to New York? You are scheduled for a few meetings this afternoon."

"huh?...oh, yeah, sure..." said Darien. "hey, Andrew, do you by any chance know her name or why we wanted to go to Vegas?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Shield, but it's not my job to pry into your private life, so I never bother asking."

"oh...ok...let's get out of here."

On his way back to New York, Darien began to think about his day yesterday and how he ended up in the Silver Lounge. 

~Flashback~

"Darien, sweetheart, you don't actually expect me to sign this, do you?" 

"Come on Anne, if you do _truly _love me, you'd have no problem signing this."

"This isn't about love, Darien, you just don't trust me. This is why all your other fiances left you.

"It's just a prenuptial agreement, Anne. This is just to make sure you're not marrying me for my money."

"Darien, this is silly." said a worried Anne. "You know I love you for who you are, now put that silly thing away."

"sorry Anne...there's not going to be a wedding until it's signed."

"Darien, you're just stressed out from over work. why you to think this through tonight and figure out if you really want to start out our marriage with a prenuptual agreement." And Anne left the office.

Darien sighed. It looks like another one. *I don't even know why I bother getting into a relationship. they're all the same.*

Darien left his office to look for a bar. He needed a drink badly. A few blocks from his office was the Silver Lounge...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Default Chapter Title

For Better or for Worst

Chapter 2

By Fantasy Dreamer

Disclaimer: blah blah...the usual. I think we already know who Sailor Moon belongs to

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been about a week since the incident in Las Vegas. Serena was trying her best to resume her life like nothing happened, but Mina, her roommate, was starting to suspect something about her. Mina was very concerned with Serena because a week ago, she was delightful and full of life, but now, she's so...sad.

"Hi Mina" Serena said meekly.

"Hi Serena, how was your day at work?"

"Oh, the usual. I did everything Mr. Smith told me to do: file the papers, got him coffee, blah blah blah...got fired." said Serena, nonchalantly. 

"What?! you got fired? How's that possible, you're the best secretary's assistant there is."

Just then, Serena began to cry. "I know. Mr. Smith said that the law firm was having some financial problem and needed to downsize."

"Oh, I'm sorry Serena."

*sniff* "it's okay Mina...I guess I better start looking for a new job tomorrow."

"Well, is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, it's okay."

"Okay, oh by the way, Alan called again, he wants you to call him back."

"sure, thanks Mina." said Serena, even though she had no intention of calling him back.

"no problem. I'm gonna get started on dinner right now."

Serena went into her room and cried. It's been a week since that eventful day. She wished she never met him, but she can't seem to get the image of him out of her mind. *God, I don't even know his name.* "come on Serena, what are the chances of running into him again," Serena whispered to herself, "this is New York, it's a big city."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*buzz*

"Yes, Mrs. William?" Darien said to the intercome

"Your mail's here"

"Alright, bring it in"

Mrs. William, Darien's secretary, brought in a large box and set it on top of Darien's desk. 

"Thank you Mrs. William."

"If that's all, I'm gonna head home now Mr. Shield.

"Okay, have a good night Mrs. William"

"You too Mr. Shield." with that she left the office.

Darien started rummaging through the mail in the box... "bill...bill...catalogue...bill...newsletter...mail from mom...bill...bill...mail from Las Vegas Hotel...bills..."

*wait, Las Vegas Hotel?* Darien tore open the letter to see what was in it. It had a piece of paper in it, with a memo attached to it. "Dear Mr. Shield, We though you would like this back. A maid found it tangled up in a sheet while doing laundry." Darien saw what they had found...It was a marriage certificate! *So, they did get married that night...oh god, how am I gonna explain this to my family...and how the hell am I gonna find her. At least I know her name now...at least her first name...it looks like her first name is...um...*Darien looks at the certificate real closely*...Serena...something...god, she has horrible penmanship. But then again, she was drunk, I doubt she could even draw a straight line much less sign legibly.*

Darien decided first thing tomorrow, he was going to hire a private investigator to locate this Serena person and get this marriage annulled. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~next day~

"Serena Get Up!!"

"what" Serena said groggily. 

"Just because you don't have a job anymore isn't an excuse to be lazy...now get up and get ready."

"Ready for what" 

"I got you a job interview."

"What?! Already? I got fired yesterday. how did you manage it so quickly."

"well, you know Amy's boyfriend, Greg, well, he's in charge of all the financial stuff at Shield Enterprise...anyways, he's secretary quit on him yesterday without any notice, and he needs a sectary badly. I told Amy about it and she told Greg and now I'm tellin you that you have an interview...Now get up you lazy bum and get dress."

"Oh, Thank you Mina, this means sooo much to me" Serena said as she hugged Mina. Then she jumped out of bed and flew into the bathroom to take a shower. As Serena took her shower, she began to think that things were slowly starting to get better. *Shield Enterprise! That's a big step up from being a secretary's _assistant _at that law firm.* Serena did something she hasn't done in a week...she smiled as she took her shower.

[AN: Here's chapter two...sorry that it's kinda short...but don't worry, I'll have chapter three out soon]


	3. Default Chapter Title

For Better or for Worst

Chapter 3

By: Fantasy Dreamer

Disclaimer: I think we all know who Sailor Moon belongs to

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*beep* "yes Mrs. William" Darien said into the intercom.

"There is a Mr. Richards here to see you."

"Send him in"

Mr. Richards steps into the office. He was a tall, scrawny man. He was starting to show the sign of ageing by the looks of his thinning hair and wrinkles along his face. 

"Good afternoon Mr. Richards, I have a job for you. I need you to find someone for me.

"Alright Mr. Shield, and who is this person."

"My wife." 

"Your wife? I didn't know you were married and why do you need a PI to find your _wife_?" said Mr. Richard, a little confused.

"Because I didn't know that she was my wife until last night, and I don't know where she is because I've only met her once...I don't even know her full name. All I know is her first name, which is Serena, by the way."

"well, wouldn't she be Serena Shield by now?"

"That's the problem, she doesn't know that we're married."

"oh?" This was getting interesting now.

Darien was getting annoyed trying to explain himself. "Just find her. Here is the marriage certificate." he hands Mr. Richards the paper. "See if you can figure out her last name from this, after that, it should be easy."

"Alright Mr. Shield, I'll give you a call as soon as I get any info."

"Thank you. Also, I would like this matter to be handled discretely."

"Right." With that, he left the office.

*what have you gotten yourself into this time Darien.* Just then, there was another beep from the intercom. "Yes Mrs. William?"

"There's a call for you on line 2...Miss. Anne Powell."

"Um...uh, tell her I'm in a meeting right now."

"Yes Mr. Shield, but this is the nineth time she's called this week. I can't keep telling her that you're in a meeting every time she calls. She's gonna know that I'm lying."

"Yes, I know that Mrs. William. Just tell her I'm in a meeting and I can't get to a phone right now." There was a "hmph" before Darien heard the click on the intercom. 

*and how are you gonna get out of this. Everyone's expecting you to marry her next month. Oh boy, you really done it now*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mr. Richards was heading out the Shield Enterprise building, still amused by his client's situation. Just then, a young lady crashed into him. 

"Oh, I'm sooooo sorry. I'm late for an interview and I was running and I didn't see you.."

"It's okay ma'am. Good Luck at your interview."

"Thank you" and she rushed into the building.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*phew! I made it, with two seconds to spare* 

"Miss. Serena Thompson?"

"Yes?"

"Hello, I'm Greg, I believe you had an interview with me about the secretary position?"

"Oh! Right, Hello." said Serena, nervously.

Greg chuckled. "Alright, come this way Miss Thompson."

"Just call me Serena."

"Then you can just call me Greg."

"Alright...Greg."

......a few minutes later...

"Well, you seem more than qualified for this job. I'll see you tomorrow bright and early, Serena."

"You mean I got the job?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Thank you, thank you."

"Welcome to Shield Enterprise, Serena." Greg said warmly. Serena gave him a big smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~the next day~

"Well, Mr. Richards, do you have any lead on Serena?" Darien said into the phone.

"All I could get out of the Signature is a 'T'...I'm dusting it for fingerprints and I'll run it through the DMV record until it comes up with a match..."

"Alright, keep me updated." and Darien hung up the phone.

*buzz* "Mr. Shield, Miss. Anne Powell is here to see you...along with _your _mother."

*WHAT!! My mom is here??...Oh great. Things just can't get any better than this.*

"Tell them I'm on an important phone call right now." he said into the intercom.

Just then, the double door to his office bust opened and his mother walked in.

"Young man, you have some explaining to do. I haven't heard from you for over a week and now, you stoop to lying to your mother?!" 

"I have been calling your office this whole week and your secretary keeps telling me that you're in a meeting. And I call your home, and all I get is the machine. You know perfectly well we're getting married in less than a month. How do you expect to accomplish anything if you're going to avoid me for a whole week?!"

*I guess I gotta tell her that the wedding is off sooner or later...although I prefer later.*

"Mom, Anne, it's so good to see you both. I've just been real busy lately..."

Anne and Darien's mom had a skeptical look on their face.

"anyways, there's something I gotta tell you about the wedding...uh...um...there isn't going to be a wedding." *phew!*

"Is it because I refused to sign the prenuptial agreement? Oh honey, that's silly calling off the whole wedding just because of a little disagreement." Anne said nervously.

"Darien, it's silly making your fiance sign a prenuptial agreement. That's why all your other fiances left you, remember? But if it's so important for you to have her sign it, then I'm sure Anne will." said Darien's mother.

"huh? I will" Anne said a little surprised, "oh, oh, yeah, sure, I'll sign it" Anne forced the words out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry mother, Anne, it's a little more complicated than that. you see...um...well..." Darien hesitated for a while then said it in one breath, "imalreadymarried"

"Excuse me? To Who?!" 

"To...um...um..."

~~to be continued...~ [a.n: heh hehe]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good Morning Serena." said Greg as he saw Serena entered the office.

"Good Morning Greg. I'm ready for my first day of work"

"Alright..." Greg picked up a stack of files from his desk and handed it to Serena. "Can you take this up to Mr. Shield's office. It's the bi-monthly financial report he wanted. His office is on the very top floor...once you get there, you can't miss it...it's through the big double door."

"Okay, be back soon." 

Serena left Greg's office and got on the elevator to the top floor where Mr. Shield's office is located. When she arrived at the top floor, she headed toward the direction Greg provided. Serena noticed that the double door was wide open. 

"Hi, I'm Serena Thompson. I'm here to deliever this file to Mr. Shield."

The secretary was talking to some acquaintance on the phone and shooed her into the office. "yeah, sure, go on in...now what were you saying abou..."

Upon entering the office, Serena encountered a face she'll never forget. The black hair, blue eyes...it was that guy from last week.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Darien's POV~

Oh no, what do I do. Should I tell them the truth? If I did that, they'll want me to divorce her and marry Anne...but I really don't want to marry her. I know what kind of person she is. I've known her for too long to know that she's only marrying me for my money...On the other hand, Serena doesn't even know that I'm rich...hell, she doesn't even know I'm her husband. What am I gonna do? 

~end of Darien's pov~

"I'm uh...married to...um..." Just then Darien came face to face with a familiar face. It's the girl he's been looking for...his wife... "HER" he said as he pointed at the girl who just entered his office.

~Serena's POV~ 

Oh my God, I can't believe it's him! I've been trying to forget the whole ordeal this whole week. My life is finally starting to look a little better and now he has to ruin everything. And why is he pointing at me? And why does he look like he's soooo glad to see me?! 

~end of Serena's pov~

"She...she's my wife," said Darien

"WHAT?!?!?!" said Serena.

and all hell broke loose.

[an: alright here's chapter three...what did you guys think? Coming Soon: Chapter 4~~all hell break loose on that...heh hehe*evil grin*]


	4. Default Chapter Title

For Better or for Worst

Chapter 4

By: Fantasy Dreamer

Disclaimer: blah blah blah...the usual...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"she...she's my wife" said Darien.

"WHAT?!" said Serena.

What happen next was all a blur for Serena and Darien. There was someone lying on the floor, most likely Darien's mother who has fainted. There was also a lot of shouting, mostly done by Anne Powell. 

"What the hell do you mean you're married to this bimbo?! Do you know how hard I've worked to get engaged to you....*blah blah blah*"

"What do you mean we're married?!?!?! I though we agreed that NOTHING happened that night!!"

Darien's head started to spin. He had to get out of here before his mother wakes up from fainting. *how am I gonna explain this one to Serena...uh-oh...mom's starting to wake up*

The secretary just got off the phone with her acquaintance and was curious about the din in her boss's office. When she peeked inside, there was an elderly women on the floor and two young lady, Miss. Anne Powell and the other one she didn't know, yelling at Darien. She would have laughed out loud but she was afraid to be seen by these women who was verbally attacking Darien. 

Darien was contemplating whether he should stay and take this like a man or run away...he decided to run away, but not without Serena. Serena deserved an explanation for being dragged into all this. One minute he was standing there taking this verbal abuse, the next minute, he grabbed a hold of Serena's hand and dragged her out of the office. They reached the elevator and closed the door before Anne had a chance to catch up with them. 

Once inside the elevator, "What is the meaning of this?! And what was that all about back in your office?! And that thing about being your wife...not funny...do you see me laughing?!" yelled Serena.

"Look, I'm sorry about the whole ordeal back in my office." apologized Darien. "But the truth is, that we _are _married. One of the maid found the marriage certificate while doing the laundry. I just found out about it myself yesterday."

"Okay, Serena, don't panic." she said to herself. "I assume you thought about getting this marriage annulled."

"Yes, that though has crossed my mind."

*ding* They've reached the lobby. On their way out of the building, Serena collided with Greg. "There you are Serena, it took you long enough to deliver those files." Greg said jokingly. 

"I'm so sorry Greg. I'm ready to get back to work now." said Serena

"wait, you work for Greg?" Darien said, shocked.

"yes I do. I stared working for him as his secretary this morning." said an annoyed Serena.

"well, consider this your first coffee break." and with that Darien dragged Serena off by the arm. 

Greg who was just standing there, flabbergasted, could hear the protest coming out of Serena's mouth. 

[an: I'm really really sorry that chapter four is short...I've had finals this week and i'm getting ready to go home for the holidays. I'm also really sorry to say this, but chapter five isn't going to be up for a while because I want to enjoy my holiday!!!!...**:-(** ...sowie...I'll try my best to get it up soon after Christmas...Thank you for your support and have a good holiday.]


	5. Default Chapter Title

For Better or for Worst

Chapter 5

By: Fantasy Dreamer

Disclaimer: 

Rating: 

Serena and Darien was sitting outside a small café. Things were very quiet between them. 

""You know, I kinda like the explanation you came up with back at the hotel." Grumbled Serena. 

"Me too, but the fact is that we are married."

"So, what do we do about it now?"

"I'm going to contact my lawyer tomorrow and talk about getting this marriage annulled."

"You know this is all your fault." said an annoyed Serena

"Excuse me? How is it all my fault? If I remember correctly, 'It takes two to tango'" said Darien.

At that remark, Serena turned red and gave Darien a dangerous glare.

"Don't you know it's always the _guys_ fault." Said Serena.

Darien was taken by surprised by that remark. "How is this all _my_ fault?"

"I don't know. Give me some time to think and I'll come up with something." Serena said confused.

Darien gave an exasperated sigh. "On another note, I didn't know you worked at Shield Enterprise."

"That's probably because I started working there this morning, but after that little scene in front of my boss, it'll be my last day."

"Don't worry about your job, I'll talk to Greg."

"You're not gonna tell him about the…um…marriage thing…are you?" Serena said worriedly.

"Don't worry, it'll be between us." 

"And those two women in your office." Serena pointed out

"Oh hell! I forgot about those two." Darien was starting to worry about his mother and Anne. "They are going to be a problem." 

"Who were they?" Serena was curious.

"Oh, the one on the floor was my mother, and the other one was my ex-fiancé."

"And why was she calling me names? I've never met her in my life and she was calling me some rude names." 

Darien chuckled at that. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to point fingers or anything, but I had to get out of our engagement somehow, and you were very convenient."

Serena became angry at the word "convenient". "Convenient?! You call this whole situation 'convenient'?" 

"Whoa, calm down…I didn't mean it that way."

"Oh? Then what way did you mean it?"

Darien had a large sweat drop over his head. ^_^; 

"Leave it to the guys to screw up everything" Serena murmured.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, nothing"

"Well then Serena, I'll see you in my office tomorrow at…9?"

"Yes, that will be fine." Then, Serena began to gnaw on her lower lips. "Does anyone else beside us and your mother and you fiancé know about this?"

"ex-fiancé. And no, there's no one else. I'll talk to my mother and Anne later and straighten this out."

At that, Serena let out a sigh of relief. 

~The next day at 9:00~

****

"Mr. Shield, there is a Ms. Thompson to see you."

"Send her in Mrs. Williams."

Serena entered Darien's office. Darien was seated behind his desk. There was another gentlemen sitting across from the desk. He looked to be about the same age as Darien. He stood up to introduce himself to Serena. "Ah, you must be Serena Thompson. My name is Andrew Anderson. Darien's lawyer. Darien has taken the liberty to tell me the whole situation."

Serena gave Darien a sharp look. "Nice to meet you Mr. Anderson."

"Just Andrew would be fine.Let's continue. Darien was telling me that both of you want an annulment?"

Serena and Darien both nodded. "…However, that may be a little difficult."

"Excuse me?!" Serena asked, shocked.

"Well, you see, in order to get an annulment, there has to be a witness to testify that both of you were not of sound mind when you guys married. Also, there is the fact that you guys have already consummated your marriage…Seeing how there is no witness to testify that you guys were drunk, and the fact that you guys spent the night at a hotel…well…The chances of an annulment is very slim." Said Andrew. "However, there is another way out of this: A divorce."

"What's the difference between a divorce and an annulment?" asked Serena.

"Well, an annulment is when a marriage is dissolved…like it never happened. A Divorce is just like ending a marriage." Said Andrew.

"Oh…well, is there any way to get a divorce without people finding out about it?"

"If we're real careful, yes."

"Ok, then I don't see why we can't get a divorce…if that's okay with you Darien."

"I have no objection."

"Alright, now that we got that settled…" said Andrew…

Just then, there was a commotion outside Darien's office. Then suddenly the double door to his office flew open, and Mr. Michaels came flying in with his announcement. "Mr. Shield, Mr. Shield, I've found her. I was able to track her down by using the fingerprint on this marriage certificate and traced her through the DMV record…you wouldn't believe how many 'Serena' there is in New York…I was very lucky to find a match in such a short time. Anyways, you wouldn't believe where she works right now…right here in Shield Enterprise! And look, I even have a picture of her…" Just as he was about to show his file to Darien, he notices the blond sitting across the desk "…and she right here." He said gloomily.

[an: thank you very very much for all your support! And I'm really really sorry that chapter 5 took sooooooooo long to come out...I wanted to enjoy my vacation...anyways, hope you enjoyed ch. 5...I'll try to get chapter 6 up real soon]


	6. Default Chapter Title

For Better or for Worst

Chapter 6

By: Fantasy Dreamer

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me, it belong to Naoko Takeuchi(hope I spelled that right).

Rating: I honestly don't know which category this would fall into

Mr. Richards saw the girl he was suppose to have located sitting right across from Mr. Shield's desk. 

"hello Mr. Richards, I completely forgot about you" said Darien, "Serena, Andrew, this is Mr. Richards. He's a private investigator whom I've hired to track you down, Serena."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Richards." Serena said as she got up to shake his hand.

"Thank you for your service Mr. Richards, but as you can see, I've already found Serena on my own, but not to worry, you'll be paid for your services." said Darien matter of factly.

With that, Mr. Richards left the office, grumbling under his breath something about "...wasting my time"

"Now, as I was saying before, I can get the divorce paper ready for you by next week." said Andrew

"That'll be great" said Darien.

"Why don't we meet here again next Thursday at 9:00?" said Andrew

Both Darien and Serena agreed.

"If you don't mind gentlemen, I have to get back to work" with that, Serena left to go back to work as Greg's secretary

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

meanwhile...

Anne Powell was frustrated and humiliated that she could be easily discarded by Darien Shield. She's worked so hard to get herself engaged to the most eligible bachelor in the U.S. and she's not about to give up that easily *I'll get you for this, if it's the last thing I do* 

Darien's mom, one the other hand, was having confliction emotion about Darien being married to a complete stranger. She was happy that he's finally settled down with a girl and hopefully will start a family soon and give her some grandchildren she can spoil. On the other hand, she didn't know who this girl was. She could be some gold-digger after Darien's money. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good Morning Serena" said Greg, "you're a bit late this morning"

"I'm sorry Greg, it won't ever happen again...it's just that Dar...er, I mean...Mr. Shield wanted me to come up to his office to discuss a few things before I started work...and things when longer than planned, and..." Serena tried to explain

Greg laughed at her attempt, "don't worry about it Serena, Darien called me earlier to warm me that you might be a little late. Although I am a bit curious to know what's going on between you two...are you two like a couple or something" Greg joked.

That made Serena choke on the water she was drinking. "no...no...what makes you think that?...we're just....just..." stuttered Serena

"I was just kidding Serena. Do you take everything literally?" laughed Greg

Serena forced a laugh at Greg's "joke". *this is going to be a long day* thought Serena.

6:00pm..."well, good night Greg...I'm gonna head home now." said Serena

"Oh, Good night Serena" replied Greg. 

Serena was on her way out the building. She took out a stick of gum, unwrapped it and put it into her mouth. She scrunched up the wrapper and threw it over her head. *it's closing time anyways, and the custodians will be making rounds soon*

"Hey, watch were you throw that thing."

Serena recognized that voice. She flung around to face the bluest eyes she's ever seen. 

"Oh, Mr. Shield, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were behind me." Serena said nervously.

Darien laughed at Serena's nervousness "You can call me Darien, Serena. After all we're married"

Serena's eyes widened and started to look around to see if anyone heard. "Shhhhhh!! Not so loud"

"sorry" Darien whispered. "anyways, are you on your way home?"

"Yes I am." replied Serena

"Why don't I give you a ride home Serena"

"Um...I don't thing that's a good idea"

"Come on, there's nothing wrong with a guy giving a girl a ride home"

"uh...alright...I guess there's no harm in it"

"I'm glad you can see it my way" 

They both headed out the building and into the half-empty parking lot. 

"My car's over there" Darien said as he pointed to a black bmw.

"Oh...that's not the kind of car I imagined you in." said Serena

"Oh?...and what kind of car did you imagine me in?" asked Darien

"Um..I don't know...something more flashy...like a Lamborghini or something..." pondered Serena

Darien laughed, "Don't give up your hope, I have one lying in my garage"

They were both in the car now and was headed out of the parking lot.

"So, where do you like?" asked Darien

"Oh, I live on 301 Maple Lane...do you know where that is?"

"Yes...I think so"

Things were very quiet in the car. 

Darien broke the silence by asking her a question, "So, what were you doing at the Silver Lounge that night?"

Serena turned a little pale and had a look of sorrow on her face. Darien who had his eyes on the road didn't see this.

"I broke up with my boyfriend" Serena said matter of factly

"I'm sorry to her that"

"It's no big deal" Serena lied

*silence*

"So...what happened between you and your ex-fiance?" inquired Serena

"Which one...You're gonna have to be a little more specific...I have more than one ex-fiances" humored Darien.

"More than one?" said Serena, amazed. "I guess it's the one from your office the other day...The one with the red hair."

"Oh, that's Anne Powell...we were engaged to marry next month. I wanted her to sign a prenuptial agreement but she refused." 

"So, you called off the whole wedding over a prenuptial agreement??" 

"well, yeah...If she truly loved me, she would have signed it."

"No wonder Anne wasn't the only one to leave you" Serena said under her breath.

"Excuse me?" inquired Darien

"Oh, it's nothing" Serena said quickly. "Darien, have you ever considered that putting a prenuptial agreement under your fiances nose was an insult to your relationship?"

"Oh? How so? All it was was an agreement stating that if there is to be a divorce, we would separate with what we came into the marriage with." 

"Exactly! By making her sign that agreement, you are implying that you don't trust her, that she is nothing but a gold-digger." Serena said angrily. "You're also implying that you don't have faith in this marriage."

Darien was taken aback by this remark. 

The rest of the ride was in silence except for the occasional direction.

They finally reached Serena's apartment.

"Thank you for driving me home Mr. Shield."

"What ever happened to calling me 'Darien'?"

"Well, in about a week, you and I will be getting a divorce. I think it is in our best interest to forget that this ever happened and try to get on with our life." Serena said calmly.

Upon hearing this, Darien should have agreed with her, but for some reason, he felt...empty...he didn't know what he was feeling...he felt like if he let her out of his life, he wouldn't be able to live. He couldn't explain it. This girl, whom he barely knew had turned his life into a roller coaster...and he didn't want it to end. "well, then, Good Night Ms. Thompson...and I wish you a good life." with that, he turned around, got into his car and left. 

Serena saw him get into his car and leave. Suddenly, her life felt so empty. She couldn't explain it. When he said good bye, she started to panic...she had a sudden urge to invite him into her apartment for coffee...or anything to keep him here...*this is going to be a long, sleepless night*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hi Serena! How was your day at work" asked Mina, who was sitting on the sofa, across the TV., eating a TV dinner. 

"Very tiring...I think I'm going to go wash up and go to bed early." 

Mina became a little concerned. Serena _never_ misses a meal. Something seriously must have happened at work to make her lose her appetite.

"Serena, is something the matter?" inquired Mina

"huh?...oh, no, nothing wrong...I'm just tired." said Serena

"Well, if you can spare a few minutes, you might want to call Alan. He called again earlier today wanting to know why you haven't called him all this time." said Mina, "and I'm worried about you too Serena...it's not like you to stop calling him...did you guys have a fight or something?"

"I'm sorry Mina, but my life has been very complicated lately, and the thing with Alan..." Serena started...but Mina interrupted

"If you don't want to tell me, I can understand...but just remember that I'm always there for you" said Mina

Serena couldn't stand it anymore. All the emotions she's kept inside her burst out. She started sobbing uncontrollably. Mina immediately came up to offer her a shoulder. 

"Aw Mina, You're such a great friend...I'm sooo sorry that I've been neglecting you lately.*sniff* And things were over between Alan and me ever since I saw him with another women."

"I'm so sorry Serena. I know that you loved him very much."

"I though I loved him too, but as time went by I found out that I didn't love him at all. I was in love with the idea of being in love."

"Well, there's no point in moping around now, we gotta get you out there and meet new people." Mina said perkily. "Like the saying goes, there's plenty of fish being reeled in...no wait...that's not right...um...there's plenty of fishermen waiting to go out into the sea...no...that's not right also..."

"Thanks Mina...you're such a great friend...and it's 'there's plenty of fish in the sea'" Serena went to her room to get ready for bed...but for some reason, she couldn't sleep at all because every time she closed her eyes, an image Darien would appear. It was a long, and sleepless night for Serena. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*ring* "New York Times, this is Frank Adams speaking?"

"Hi this is Allison Shield, I'm calling to put in an announcement in tomorrow's newspaper."

"Well, Mrs. Shield, you've called the right place. What kind of announcement would you like to place."

"It's a wedding announcement of my son, Darien Shield."..........

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[A.N: Well, everyone, here's the long awaited 6th chapter. I'm sorry that I took so long to get out, but I've been busy with school work (Going to college isn't easy, you know), but I thank you all for all the good feedbacks. I hope you enjoy!...and I'll try my best to get ch.7 out as soon as possible]


	7. Default Chapter

For Better or for Worst

Chapter 7

By: Fantasy Dreamer

Disclamer: I don't own Sailor Moon...nuf said

Rating: PG-13

*beep beep beep* Mina slowly became aware of the annoying sound coming from next to her head. She blindly reached for the object that took her out of her peaceful slumber. She contemplated weather to stay in bed or get up...but then she though of Serena. She's been going through so much lately, with Allen and a new job...I bet she would like some home-cooked breakfast.

Mina got out of bed with the intention of cooking up a feast for Serena. She made her way into the kitchen. She grabbed a cook book off the kitchen counter and flipped through the pages. 

"hmm...I wonder what she likes to eat for breakfast" Mina though. "This omlet looks good...I'll make her this...ok...it says you need three eggs, 1/4 cup cheese...*yikes, this looks complicated ^_^;;* I can probably make this without this stupid instruction...now, do we have eggs?...yes we do...and let's see...cheese...hm...no cheese?...that's okay...we'll use this green thing...and we need some vegetables...hm...i wonder what this is...what ever...it looks okay to me...just put it all in there..."

Serena woke up to the smell of something burning. When she made it to the kitchen, she saw Mina, admist the smoke, _cooking _breakfast. There were pots and pans all over the counter and there were assortments of food on the counters and some in the posts and pams and some on the ground. 

"Mina, what are you doing?"

"Serena! You're awake...um...I was gonna make you breakfast and bring it over to you in bed...I though it might cheer you up" Mina stammered.

Serena's expression softened at her friend's attempt to cheer her up. 

"come on, I'll help u clean up this mess and let's make breakfast together" said Serena softly

"Okay"

After a while, the two had the kitchen restored to how it was before hurricane Mina stuck. 

Now, both of them were seated on the dining table eating cereal. Mina was sitting across from Serena reading this morning's newspaper that gets deliver to their doorstep every morning. Suddenly, she started to choke on her breakfast. 

"uh...Serena, do you know that you're famous"

"huh?...what are you talking about?" inquired Serena. 

Mina handed the paper to Serena. The headline of the Announcement page read: "Darien Shield marries" and the rest of the story goes on about how Darien met Serena Thompson and it was love at first sight and how they eloped to Las Vegas to get married...Serena was in her room getting dressed in less than a moment.

On her way out, Serena was stopped by a very curious Mina.

"So...is there anything you want to tell your room mate, your best friend since high school?!?!?!" 

Serena hesitated a little before she replied, "Um...sorry Mina, but I'll tell you everything after I get this straightened out."...and she was out the door before Mina could question her any more. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Darien strolled into his office building. He wasn't in a very good mood because he didn't get any sleep last night. Every time he closed his eyes, an image of Serena would appear. So he ended up thinking about her all nigh. As he entered the building, he felt like all eyes were on him. As a group of people passed by, they stopped him on his track to shake his hand "congratulation Mr. Shield" said one man, "It's about time" said another...and so on...

Darien was confused by all this hearty congratulation. When he reached the top floor of his office, his secretary was no where in sight. "I really should get a new secretary* On top of her desk was a pile of mail that came in this morning. He picked it up and went into his office. Once inside, he shuffled through the mails until he came upon today's newspaper. He went directly for the business section. As he pulled out the business section, something in the corner caught his eyes...it was the announcement page. The headline read: "Darien Shield marries" He lost all interest in the business section and began to read on...

*oh damn! How the hell did they find out?! How am I gonna explain this to my family and friends...and especially Serena!*

Just then the door to his office burst open.

[a.n.: That's all for chapter 7...stay tuned for ch. 8...coming soon]

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

[ok...it's soon enough]

Just then the door to his office burst open.

"did you see the papers this morning??!!" Serena screamed. "I though this entire matter was gonna be handled discreetly!!" Serena was now saying things from the top of her head, most of em not making any sense. 

All the while, Darien was trying his best to calm her down. After a few minutes of hearing Serena's ranting and raving, they were both seated on a couch on the other side of his office. 

"This isn't what I planned, but the world now know that we are married." Darien said calmly.

"I don't know how you can be so calm about this." Serena said. "I mean, how did they found out about this...I didn't tell _anyone_"

"The only ones who know about this is Andrew, Mr. Richards, my mother, and Anne."

"Are you sure that's all? You're not forgetting anyone" inquired Serena.

"I'm sure that's all...hm...maybe I should hire back Mr. Richards to trace the leak." said Darien. 

"My life is ruined. My friends and family is going to find about this pretty soon and..." Serena was trying her best not to cry in front of Darien.

Darien didn't know quiet what to do. He wanted to comfort her because it pained him to see her hurt for some reason. Darien put his arms around Serena's shoulders to comfort her. Just then, Serena turned towards Darien and started to cry softly into his chest. Darien did nothing except put his other arm around her and tried to soothe her. For some reason he liked having her so close to him. He couldn't explain it, it felt like if he let go of Serena, then his world would never be the save again. Serena felt the same way. She felt safe and secure in Darien's arm. She was afraid of letting go of him. 

When Serena was done crying, she raised her head to stare straight into the deepest blue eyes she's ever seen. They seem so full of compassion, understanding, sorrow...and passion...because of her? Before they knew what was happening, they were leaning into each other until their lips met in a passionate kiss. After what seemed like forever, they broke apart, breathing heavily. They just stood there...staring into each other's eye. Darien was the first one to speak. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done that...I don't know what came over me..." Darien kept blabbing out nonsense. 

Serena put a finger on top of Darien's lip to stop him from talking. She smiled up at him, "no, it's okay...remember?... 'it takes two to tango'." At that, Darien smiled a little. One minute, they were smiling about the irony of that quote, the next, they were in each other's arm kissing. 

Suddenly, the door to Darien's office burst open and a group of people came barging in...lead by Darien's mother. Serena and Darien quickly pulled apart and tried his best to hide Serena behind his back. "Darien, darling, I'm so glad you're here...I ran into some people downstairs who wanted to see you, so I've brought them up with me...if you don't mind." 

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Darien managed to force out. "and who are those people behind you?"

"I'm here to see my son and my new daughter-in-law" said Darien's mom, cheerfully. "Also, these are just some few reporters who wanted to interview you about your recent marriage."

"You were the one who posted the announcement in the newspaper?!" exclaimed Darien. 

"Of course, dear. I had the most interesting conversation with Mr. Richards the other day...and I was just so ecstatic that you finally decided to settle down....also, let me just say that I greatly disapprove of you getting married in a Las Vegas chapel...I insist that you guys renew your wedding vows in a church with all your friends and family...and I can't wait to plan a reception...and when do I expect to see some grandchrildrens?!?!...I'm not getting any younger, you know...so I suggest you guys get started on it..."

*thump* That was the sound of Serena fainting.

[A.N.: sorry that this chapter took so long to get out...I've been REALLY busy...honestly...I've been so busy that I'm forgetting to eat and sleep...I'll try to get the next chapter out soon...if my schedule permits...^_^;;]


End file.
